bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluestock
Bluestock is the 9th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 6. Characters present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap (cameo) *Shovel (cameo) *Pail (cameo) *Magenta (cameo) *Green Puppy (cameo) *Orange Kitten (cameo) *Purple Kangaroo (cameo) *Actors *Boris *Key *Moona *Polka Dots *Roar E. Saurus *Frederica *Boogie Woogie *Handy Dandy Journal Summary It's a big musical event when Joe and Blue have the Bluestock concert in the backyard. Famous artists are on hand, as are many old, familiar songs. We explore a variety of musical styles, from reggae to jazz. We also pay a visit to Blue's Room for a little Mozart, in the form of Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star. There, we learn quite literally just what the little star is. Recap TBA Trivia *This is the fifth episode where the cheers and applause sound effect is heard. The first four are Blue's Big Musical Movie, Joe's Clues, Playdates and 100th Episode Celebration. *The instrumental tune of We Sat On Down was heard for a second time. The other time was in Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *This is now the second-to-last episode to see Blue as an animated character. *In this episode, they use the kazoo instead of the notebook. *This is Joe's version of Blue's Big Musical Movie. *The letter is from the band "They Might Be Giants". *This is the last Season 6 episode to air in 2004. It is sometimes considered to be the last true episode of the entire show's run. Behind the Clues: 10 Years With Blue is actually a documentary, and Meet Blue's Baby Brother! is actually a Blue's Room episode. *The name Bluestock is a parody of Woodstock, a real-life music festival. *The clapping clip is similar to the clip from Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!. *This is another time the kids don't yell "Bye, Joe!" when they end the video letter. The other episodes that happened were: "Can You Help?", "Joe's Surprise Party", "Blue Goes to the Doctor" and "Numbers Everywhere!". *Throughout this episode, Joe blows into the wrong end of the kazoo. *When Joe sings the song that is the answer to Blue's Clues, he sings all of the quarter notes as eighth notes. *Blue's Clues Theme Song goes back to its original pitch in this episode. *Tickety sang a version of The Planet Song with Toni Braxton in this episode. The song appeared in its original version in What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try. *Periwinkle sang a version of Do the Daisy with Macy Gray. The original version of this song appeared in Let's Boogie. *Mailbox sang a reggae version of The Mailtime Song with India Arie. *On the November 2nd, 2014 airing on Nick Jr., the watermark cuts out early after the intro ended. *This was the last episode of any American television series to air during the lifetime of President Ronald Reagan. He died less than a month after this season ended. Gallery Blue_1.jpg AAAHHct.jpg|From left to right: India Arie, Macy Gray, and Toni Braxton. Mailtime Season 6 Bluestock.gif Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-06-Episode-010-Bluestock?id=61754 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 6 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Blue's Room Segments Category:Purple Shirt Category:Orange Shirt Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:Episodes focusing on Joe Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock